Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002)
Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring is a 2002 crossover animated direct-to-video fantasy-comedy film starring the cat-and-mouse team Tom and Jerry. Post-Production Sound Services were provided by DigiPost.TV, credited only as a Re-Recording Facility under a former name, MONTEREY- WEST SOUND; Robert Hargreaves, M.P.S.E. was the Supervising Sound Effects Editor and George Brooks was the Sound Effects Editor. Diane Greco and Ray O'Reilly served as Foley Walkers. Also See Sound Effects Used * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 (Heard twice: as Butch is hit by a frying pan, and as Tom and Jerry hit the front window of a bus) * Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 (Used thrice) * Hollywoodedge, Boings For Impacts CRT016701 * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Boing Drum CRT016901/Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806/Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLAT BONK * Hollywoodedge, Bubble Pop CRT049201/203 * Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Heard as Tom is beaten off-screen by the jewelry store's owner, including the 1st scream.) * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007/TWO CATS SCREECHING AND MOANING (Heard as Tom is beaten off-screen by the jewelry store's owner, including the 2nd and/or 4th scream.) * Hollywoodedge, Clock Goes Crazy CRT037201 * Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Bird Followe CRT041202 ("Cuckoo" only)/Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Birdcoocoo 2 CRT036802 * Hollywoodedge, Fast Swish CRT053906 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Head Shake Bel CRT014501 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102/Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, LONG * Hollywoodedge, Funny Rapid Slaps CRT041406 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053901 * Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 * Hollywoodedge, Gooey Splat CRT052405 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 * Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Whorn 3 Typ CRT032401 * Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 * Hollywoodedge, Highpitched Electr CRT035801 * Hollywoodedge, Impact Wcymbal Drum CRT032501 * Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 * Hollywoodedge, Long Creaky Stretch CRT049405 * Hollywoodedge, Long Slow Stretch CRT049402 * Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 * Hollywoodedge, Med Tight Stretch CRT053101 * Hollywoodedge, Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040401 * Hollywoodedge, Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040406 * Hollywoodedge, Plane ASleep Dive En CRT056108 (Heard once briefly as Jerry causes a jet to fall on Butch) * Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 1 Sharp PE100101 * Hollywoodedge, Punch Face Hit 3 Sharp PE100301 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Swish By Wligh CRT053907/Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - QUICK ZING 02 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 * Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 (Heard as Jerry flies out of Tom's grasp in the alley, and as he's launched from a tight spot in a cage.) * Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 * Hollywoodedge, Short Rapid ShakesC CRT014402 * Hollywoodedge, Slip Fall High Pitch CRT054304 * Hollywoodedge, Sword Twang 1 Sword Pl PE103701 * Hollywoodedge, Various Swishes Imp CRT054301 * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052101 * Hollywoodedge, Wet Splats Various CRT052303 * Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 (slide whistle only) * RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 (Heard as Butch runs out of a refrigerator, overlapped by Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02.) * Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - AUTO APPROACH AND STOP WITH SQUEAL, TIRE * Sound Ideas, BELL, ORCHESTRA - FAST GLISS UP, MUSIC, PERCUSSION (Heard in various pitches) * Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP * Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - THIN WOOD BOING (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TIMP RICCO BOING * Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - DOINK 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - LOW TIMPANI, THUD, PERCUSSION, MUSIC, DRUMS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - TIMPANI, SHORT GLISS UP, PERCUSSION, MUSIC, DRUMS * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CLOCK - FUNNY CLOCK TICKING FAST * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, GULP - TOM GULP (Accents 3 out of 5 of Tom's gulps.) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - RATTLING, WOOD * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWISH - LONG SWISH BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WARBLE - WARBLE SHEET * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHIZZ - QUICK ZING 02 * Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - KEN'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH * Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 09 * Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION - LARGE EXPLOSION 01 (H-B) * Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 * Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 01 (Heard twice in a high pitch.) * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK 02 * Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - LID ON MANHOLE HIT * Sound Ideas, HIT, WHAP - BIG WHAP, CARTOON 03 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 03 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 04 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 05 * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - EXPLOSIVE RICCO * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 (Heard once in a high pitch.) * Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - TIMP RICCO BOING * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, SHORT * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - FAST RUN, LONG/SHORT * Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BENT SKID * Sound Ideas, SQUIRT, CARTOON - WATER SQUIRT 02 * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - LITTLE SQUISH * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, SLIME - VARIOUS SLIME SQUISHES AND OOZES, HORROR * Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUDS, FAST, LONG, RUN * Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUDS, MEDIUM, LONG, RUN * Sound Ideas, THUD, CARTOON - DULL THUDS, VERY FAST, LONG, RUN * Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - METALLIC RULER VIBRATE * Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN (Heard briefly in the shot of the pond into which Tom falls.) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT (Heard once as Tom is propelled into a tree.) * Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - KEEN ZIP OUT Other Audio Used * WARNER BROS. FAMILY ENTERTAINMENT (1993) JINGLE (Heard once in the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo at the beginning.) Image Gallery The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 1.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031903 The Magic Ring, Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Long Creaky Stretch CRT049405.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Long Creaky Stretch CRT049405 The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Long Creaky Stretch CRT049405 2.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Long Creaky Stretch CRT049405 The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 1.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 2.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Funny Swish CRT053904 The Magic Ring Sound Ideas, CARTOON, GULP - TOM GULP 1.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, GULP - TOM GULP The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057501.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040401 The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040406.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040406 The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057502 The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Med Tight Stretch CRT053101 1.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Med Tight Stretch CRT053101 The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Med Tight Stretch CRT053101 2.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Med Tight Stretch CRT053101 The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 1.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 2 (reverse).jpg|Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 (reverse) The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 3.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 4.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 The Magic Ring Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 or Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 14.jpg|Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 or Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 14 The Magic Ring RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 09 and Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 01.jpg|RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 09 and Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 or Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SINGLE RICOCHET, BULLET 14 The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Sword Twang 1 Sword Pl PE103701.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Sword Twang 1 Sword Pl PE103701 The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Heavy Bonk Wbass Dru CRT033001 The Magic Ring Sound Ideas, CARTOON, GULP - TOM GULP 2.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, GULP - TOM GULP The Magic Ring Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - RATTLING, WOOD.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATTLE - RATTLING, WOOD The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Funny Rapid Slaps CRT041406 1.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Funny Rapid Slaps CRT041406 The Magic Ring Hollywoodedge, Funny Rapid Slaps CRT041406 2.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Funny Rapid Slaps CRT041406 The Magic Ring Sound Ideas, CARTOON, GULP - TOM GULP 3.jpg|Sound Ideas, CARTOON, GULP - TOM GULP Audio Samples Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Category:Movies That Don't Use Horses Several Whinn Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:2000s Movies Category:Movies That Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING Category:Movies That Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use Baby Crying Slowly PE144001 Category:Movies That Don't Use WILHELM SCREAM